


The Waiting Game

by LifeOnTheMoon



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnTheMoon/pseuds/LifeOnTheMoon
Summary: Gareth has a plan, and to put into place, he has to resist his wife's wiles.





	The Waiting Game

It was a question of holding back. It had been nearly a month since Gareth had enjoyed one of the most passionate nights of his life with his wife. She had revealed some very specific fantasies to him that he fully intended on making a reality. But he also knew there wasn’t quite as much fun in just letting her run the whole show. No, Gareth was going to make sure that when he did fulfil her fantasies it was going to be a night to remember for both of them. 

His plan was quite simple. Half the reason their night had been so utterly thrilling was because they had been unable to enjoy each other’s bodies for a full three days. So when he decided the time had come to truly drive his wife mad with desire, he stopped giving her the attention she had begun to crave. He stayed late in his study Monday night and made certain that she was asleep before he joined her in bed. He awoke the next morning to Hyacinth’s warm body pressed against his. She had dispensed with her nightdress and was rubbing herself against him in a most arousing manner. Her hand was already inching downwards towards his member which, as was often the case in the mornings, was rather hard. 

‘Sorry love,’ he said sliding away from her grasp. ‘Have to rush to the bank. I’m meeting Mr. Kingsley about some investments.’ 

It was a rather hollow excuse and Hyacinth looked rightly put out but she could hardly demand her husband remain in bed and pleasure her if he truly did have business to attend to. She sank back into the bed with a huff, the sheets falling down and revealing her small, pert breasts. Gareth marvelled at his own self-restraint. If it had been any other man there was no way they would have been able to resist. But Gareth had a plan in mind and was going to stick to it, even if it killed him. He was rather stubborn that way. He went to the water closet and quickly relieved himself. If he was going to stay away from his wife for the next few days he needed some release. 

It certainly wasn’t easy. Hyacinth did almost everything she could to tempt him into taking her to bed. He had to just pretend that he was utterly oblivious. When they sat down for tea, she barely waited for his butler to leave before running grasping his thigh and leaning over to kiss his neck. 

‘What would Gerald say if he saw us now?’ Gareth asked teasingly, gently disengaging himself from her. ‘Patience wife.’ 

‘I don’t want to be patient,’ Hyacinth said with a pout. ‘I want to have you now.’ 

‘We’ll have all night won’t we?’ he said, unable to stop himself from kissing the top of her head. 

She just looked at him contemplatively. Hyacinth was not a stupid woman by any stretch of the imagination and she had an inkling that her husband had something up his sleeve. She was also a rather forceful woman and, well aware of the effect she had on her husband, quite convinced that she could easily seduce him. This was going to be an interesting battle, she thought. If he didn’t want to have sex with her he was going to have to work very hard. 

When he wasn’t in their bedchamber that night the inkling grew into a certainty. Knowing he was likely to be in his study Hyacinth quickly jumped out of bed and walked to her closet. She rifled through the pile of nightwear her mother had insisted on including in her trousseau. She very rarely wore any of them. After all nothing stayed on long enough for it to be quite worth it. But clearly this night called for special measures. 

Gareth heard a tentative knock on the door of his study.  
‘Come in,’ he called.  
He hoped Gerald had brought him the sandwich he asked for. He had had to beat a hasty retreat from dinner as his wife had rather wantonly been using her feet to tease him and had as a consequence been unable to eat very much. Now his stomach was growling and all he wanted was a nice ham sandwich. The door slowly swung open, and there, in the doorway of his study stood his wife in a sheer blue nightgown that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She had dispensed with her undergarments and he could see every part of her that he had desperately been trying to put out of his mind. Somehow the addition of the material made it worse. He longed to rip off the garment and plunge himself into her warm embrace. 

‘You work too hard husband,’ Hyacinth murmured. As she spoke she moved a hand up to one of her breasts and began delicately fondling her nipple through the sheer material. ‘I’m afraid I must ask you to fulfil your duties to me now.’ 

Her other hand moved up as well and she was now palming her breasts and pinching her nipples so they grew stiff. Gareth felt himself harden and silently cursed. 

‘I’m afraid I am so very busy,’ he said, trying to keep the desire out of his voice. 

Then when he didn’t appear to be making any moves towards her, Hyacinth made her way to her husband and kneeled between his legs. 

‘Not tonight, you wanton woman,’ he said, his voice low and filled with desire. Oh if only he could better resist. It wasn’t his fault that she was looking at him beseechingly with her cornflower blue eyes. Her hard nipples brushed against him and for a second he thought he might come even before she touched him. He had to find a way out of this situation. Then, as if God himself was on Gareth’s side (although that would have been rather ironic), there was another knock on the door. 

‘Your sandwich sir,’ he heard his butler say. 

Then with a sigh of something akin to relief he made his escape. He opened the door just enough to receive the meal (after all his wife was nearly naked and he was rather hard), thanked the butler and took the plate. 

‘I’ll join you soon darling,’ he told his wife. ‘I simply have to finish some work.’ 

His wife just scowled at him. Hyacinth knew she almost had him but she also knew when to retreat. 

‘I’ll be in bed,’ she said, sounding a little cold. She refused to let him beat her. 

But alas, her attempts to seduce him over then next few days were entirely unsuccessful. Gareth manage to resist her by making strategic trips to his club and thinking very hard of Grandmother Danbury when Hyacinth was doing her best to entice him. Then, on the fourth day of his abstinence he decided it was time. After a dinner where Hyacinth was remarkably ill-behaved, going as far as to press her hand to his manhood and rub him whilst they were in the middle of dessert, he knew he simply could not hold out any longer. His wife retired to their bedchamber and he had a quick nightcap. It was going to be a long evening and a glass of whiskey would do him no harm. He purposefully made his way to the bedroom. His wife was already under the covers, her nightdress mercifully rather conservative. Clearly she had decided to take a different tack. 

‘You, Mrs St. Clair,’ he said his voice smooth yet oddly powerful. ‘Have been extraordinarily naughty these last few days.’ His deep blue eyes glinted wickedly in the candlelight and Hyacinth felt herself turn to jelly. After four days of trying to get him to bed her she had somehow managed to frustrate herself to such a degree, anything he did made her centre catch fire. 

He threw the sheets off of her and began unbuttoning her nightgown. Hyacinth felt herself tremble underneath his touch. 

‘I think you need to be punished,’ he continued inexorably. Her breasts were now bared to him and he couldn’t resist taking one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and gently squeezing. Immediately a current moved through her body, straight to her womanhood. The combination of his words and the sensation in her breast was too much to handle and she let out a soft moan. 

‘See,’ he said, taking her other nipple in his hand and caressing it softly. ‘Still so wanton, even though you know you’re about to be punished. 

‘I’ve been such a bad girl,’ Hyacinth said breathlessly. ‘I deserve it.’ 

She had made love to her husband hundreds of times, but the feeling building in her loins was unlike any other she had experienced. 

‘Take your nightdress off,’ Gareth ordered softly. With unseemly haste Hyacinth pulled her nightdress over her head. She was now lying on her back, entirely naked. 

‘Take my belt off,’ Gareth commanded. With trembling fingers Hyacinth undid her husband’s belt. She could see evidence of his desire and longed to touch him. But she knew he was taking charge tonight and for practically the first time in her life, did what she was told to do. It was a thrilling feeling, giving herself so entirely to another person. She trusted him so implicitly, she was certain that whatever he had in mind would be impossibly pleasurable for her. 

‘Good,’ he said. ‘Now kiss it.’ 

Hyacinth pressed the leather to her lips, the feel of the material on her mouth making her body feel incredibly warm. She knew her cheeks must be a bright red colour. 

Did anyone look quite as enchanting whilst blushing, Gareth thought wonderingly. Even though this had been her idea and he was determined to carry out his well laid plans, the sight of her rosy cheeks nearly undid him. 

Gareth held out his hand. ‘Give me the belt,’ he said. She handed it over and he wrapped the end with the buckle around his hand. 

‘Take the pillow out from behind your head, turn over and place yourself upon it,’ Gareth said. His voice was so quiet but his words had a great deal of authority behind them. ‘I want your bottom to be perfectly positioned for my belt.’ 

She quickly did as she was told and she could feel her sex tightening. Good Lord, was she going to come without him so much as touching her there? 

Gently, as if testing the waters, Gareth brought his belt down on her raised bottom. She let out a tiny gasp and feeling a little more empowered he brought it down again, a little harder. 

‘Do you like that?’ he asked, his voice low with desire. ‘Does it excite you?’ 

‘Yes,’ Hyacinth moaned softly. 

He brought the belt down, twice more harder still, the thwacking sound incredibly arousing for both of them. This certainly couldn’t qualify as a punishment. Gareth had been horsewhipped many times as a child and he knew he could have put rather more heft into his strikes. But he didn’t want to hurt her, just excite her. He had already decided he wasn’t going to do it more than ten times but he wanted to extend the experience as long as possible. So he pushed a finger into her dripping sex, and she twisted around him, practically begging him for more pressure. He obliged by pressing another finger into her and rolling his thumb onto the specific area that he knew gave her immeasurable amounts of pleasure. And then, just when he felt her body tensing up, he removed his fingers and brought the belt down on her bottom again. She groaned, feeling more pain from the fact he had stopped penetrating her than the belt itself. 

‘Please Gareth,’ she whispered, unable to say anything else. 

‘Naughty girls don’t get pleasure on demand,’ he said softly, his voice deliciously smooth. 

The belt came down five more times and he then pressed his head between her legs. Hyacinth’s brain was barely functioning. The pain and pleasure had moulded together so exquisitely she wasn’t entirely certain how to cope. She had never felt less in control but had also never felt more alive Every nerve tingled with anticipation. So when Gareth’s tongue began exploring her sex, it took very little time before she climaxed. His mouth remained on her womanhood, still teasing and still probing throughout and she could feel the aftershocks of her pleasure running through her body. 

‘That was…’ Hyacinth said breathlessly, utterly lost for words. 

‘We’re not done yet,’ her husband said wickedly. He quickly flipped her onto her back and picked the belt back up. Slowly, with an enormous amount of care, he rubbed the leather on the wet thatch of hair, covering her sex. She gasped, the unfamiliar sensations, quickly igniting the fire in her loins that had just about subsided. 

‘You’ll ruin that belt,’ she warned, her voice low. 

‘I think this is the best use for it,’ her husband said, sounding almost painfully seductive. 

He brought the belt up to her face and she stuck her small pink tongue. With delicacy that seemed rather incongruous in this situation, she licked her own wetness off the belt. When it was mostly cleaned of herself, Gareth grasped both her hands and quickly wrapped the belt around them, securing them together with the buckle. With her arms raised above her head, Hyacinth felt wonderfully helpless. However, she wished that her husband had done this after he had let her undress him. But Gareth was determined to take charge of the situation and with incredible slowness removed his shirt and trousers. 

His manhood was as hard as a rock after everything that had just occurred. He covered his wife and kissed her passionately. Hyacinth so longed to grab ahold of his powerful shoulders her fingers almost ached. He kissed neck with such passion he left a rather large love bite on her. Then he moved down to her breasts, moving his tongue in circles around one of her nipples. She was so aroused, her nipples were as hard as bullets and he couldn’t resist using his other hand to tease her other breast. 

‘You taste so lovely,’ he murmured. ‘Every single part of you.’ 

Hyacinth was unable to respond, the sensations she was feeling almost driving her to madness. 

With a grunt, knowing he would not be able to continue without feeling her warmth around him, Gareth plunged himself into her. She gasped as he entered her in one swift move. He was certainly not gentle this time and she realised with pleasure that his self-enforced abstinence had been something akin to torture for him. 

He gripped her tightly as he thrust inside her, quickening his pace as he heard her cry, ‘Faster! Faster!’ 

He tried to hold out for her pleasure but simply couldn’t help himself. He came with a cry, but then immediately plunged his fingers into her warm core. He teased and rubbed until he felt her stiffen and finally shout his name in pleasure. He slowly kissed his way across her body, undid the belt, and rested himself on top of her. Hyacinth found his bulk oddly comforting. 

‘That was unexpected,’ she said, her tone wry. 

‘You seemed to like it,’ Gareth said, as she idly ran her fingers through his tawny mane. 

‘I did indeed,’ she said. ‘But the next time I think it’ll be my turn to take control.’ 

Gareth couldn’t suppress a shiver at her tantalising words. 

‘And I think I might use my stockings,’ she said with a giggle.


End file.
